blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gale Wing XIV
Gale Wing XIV is an Observer of the massive Wing Family enlisted by the Bagirt Dimgirta to look over the World of the Azure. He first appeared in BlazBlue: Calamity Reborn. Information Gale Wing XIV was born just before the events of the First War of Ars Magus took place, along with Ika Wing, Kata Wing, and Ark Wing. He was the only son of Gale Wing XIII to inherit the full Bracelet of Time, though the other three had some trace of the bracelet on them. By the time Gale XIV was able to speak and walk, he was being taught by his father, so that he can both control the bracelet and be an observer for the Bagirt Dimgirta. All of his education came from the bracelet, flooding his mind with so much past information that he was of above average intelligence by the time he was seven. This all went on until he turned 20 years old. By the time he was two decades old, he received the garb of his role as an Observer. He was also given weapons for when he would need to be called to deal with a multiverse-wide problem—Dual Gunner: Fatal. He had become the 14th Bearer of Time and an Observer, and left for the Bagirt Dimgirta Sanctuary at the center of the multiverse. He was given his first duty as an Observer: observe the World of the Azure in the place of his father. He was sent back to his world to act as its observer, from the start of the First War of Ars Magus, until they send someone else to replace him. Due to his position as an observer meant to record history, he couldn't participate in any of the horrific events which transpired around him. He couldn't even save his two older brothers, who went off to fight in the first war, only watch as they died right in front of him. He went down to them to comfort them in their final moments, but it turned out that they were already of their deaths several days ago. They said Gale told them, and that they hope he and Ark live longer than they did. They promptly died after that, and after being forced to compute the death of two family member, he used the bracelet to travel back before they died. He told the two of their deaths in a couple of days, and they were relatively fine with it, because they weren't going to die in vain. Gale wanted to try and save them, but he soon learned his actions were being watched as well, and when he tried to, he was stopped. He was let off on a warning not to interfere with the history of the world anymore. He was depressed over this, but decided that he could save the only remaining brother: Ark. He took Ark with him when he was 15 years old and they ended up traveling throughout time, though restricted to the World of the Azure. This took up 10 years of Ark's life, as he turned 20 years old by the time Gale XIV was forced to take his role as an Observer seriously. He, by Ark's choice, left his brother in the year 2195, after the end of the Second War of Ars Magus. Gale XIV started to observe the world as it was, being forced to only watch as history passed him by. Because of this, he was forced to watch every horrible act and event take place, with his only contribution to it being him recording it. He couldn't even intervene when his brother became possessed by a strange sword he had found while traveling the world. This went on for nearly 200 years, with Gale XIV's frustration building up during that time, and with no outlet to force his anger upon. He found out sometime during this whole experience that he had his own section in The Void which he could whatever, whenever. It ended up being used to unleash his pent-up anger on, but it never completely rid him of the frustration of never being able to change things for the better. His anger slowly transformed to being against his father, who had already planned for Gale XIV to live this life. It also became anger towards himself for not being able to disobey the Bagirt Dimgirta and its laws. Calamity Reborn It was the year 2201 finally, and it was nearing his birth date: April 16. For the few times in his run as an observer so far, he went to the BD Sanctuary to update the entry for the World of the Azure, inputting every event from the years 2100 to 2200. He went to leave for his Void Section when he was stopped by his father, who had become an observer for another world on the other side of the multiverse. Gale XIV, not trying to hide his contempt for his father, tells him that he needs to leave for the World of the Azure. However, his father insists that he comes with him to the world of the Azure, disregarding Gale XIV's obvious anger towards him. They ended up over the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, with Gale XIII talking to his son about his duty of theirs, observing the world below their feet. Gale XIV doesn't see it that way, voicing his opinion of observing as nothing more than being on the fence in situations where you have to take sides. He ends up ranting to his father about the frustration he feels about observing and seeing all the horror in this world overtake it. He has all of this immense power given to him by the Bracelet of Time, and he can't use it at all, unless he wants to incur the wrath of the BD once more. During this entire verbal break down Gale XIV is having, Gale XIII is only listening and comprehending everything his son is saying. As Gale XIV ends his rant, his father starts to talk: the real reason as to why he's here is to tell his son about a man named Gale Wing XXXth who's going to appear on his birthday. Gale XIV asks why it matters that another observer is coming here. His father says that Gale XXXth has been a rouge element since he was taken over by some unknown influence. From his previous activity, he seems to be conquering every world he visits, and plans to conquer the World of the Azure. Gale XIII wants his son to take care of this problem, as it would interfere in the progression of history in this world if left unattended to. Gale XIV takes this opportunity as his chance to actually make a difference, so he whole-heartedly accepts, but his father says that it'll probably be tough job for just him. Nevertheless, Gale XIII leaves his son to take matters into his own hands, but tells him that if he struggles with it, he can send for him. After his father leaves the world, Gale XIV looks down on the inhabitants of Kagutsuchi one last time and then descends down into the slums of the city. He went through its streets, watching the people around him go about their day, unaware of what might happen in a couple of hours. He takes in the fact that this was the first time in almost a century that he was among the rest of humanity. Intertwined Fate Continuum Error Chrono Distortion RezaRed Century's Aria Core's Will Calamity's Memory Personality Gale XIV is the personification of frustration; being forced to just watch history pass him by for more than two centuries has left him in a position where he's about to snap from the pressure. The duty of observation isn't important to him, more that he should be instead participating in the conflict, in an attempt to stop it before it escalates. The Bagirt Dimgirta don't see it that way, however, and, because of their widespread authority, he can't go against their policy of non-interference. Gale holds deep within him that desire to become involved, which were finally allowed to display themselves during the events of the King of Braves Trilogy. Appearance Powers and Abilities Musical Themes *'Reluctant Watcher' - Gale XIV's Theme **'~Inside the System~' - Lyrical Version Stages Titles Other Appearances EvoBlaze Timeline Trivia Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:Observer Category:Bagirt Dimgirta